


[19天|贺红] Tie Up Your Hands #2

by Lindyd



Category: 19days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	

莫关山难道不知道贺天留在他水杯杯沿上的小把戏吗？

他从回到教室、举起水杯、唇瓣贴合上贺天留下的指印和体液的那一刻就明白了。

那股熟悉的信息素的味道。属于贺天的，强悍、霸道的金属气息，带着一点点独特的体味和烟草的苦涩，不曾给他一丝一毫抵抗拒绝的机会，便从他鼻尖一路深入，势如破竹，直至狠狠钻进他的心底才罢休。莫关山握住水杯的手指用力到泛白，血色从指尖尽数挤出去，他要拼尽全力才能勉强支撑住发软的膝盖。

他看向身后的贺天。

贺天坐在座位上，好整以暇，抬起下巴坦然接受他的审视，那双眼里除了冷酷，还有一点怒气，和野兽伺机而动时瞳仁里猩红的凶光。

他在生气？莫关山带着恼意想道。

他为什么会生气？明明被戏弄的是自己，被折磨的是自己，他前十七年的人生从来没有比现在更难堪过，他打群架被人揍得最狠的那一次也远不及他每日深夜幻想着一具年轻健壮的肉体自慰却从来不得高潮的时刻难受。他到底是怎么了？

贺天在这场游戏里从始至终是捕猎者，是主导者，是游刃有余的那个。这样的他有什么权利对自己生气？莫关山用他湿润泛红的眼睛狠狠瞪着这个罪魁祸首。要不是他确信自己现在这个状态如果扑上去最后只会在信息素的作用下失去神智地向贺天求欢，莫关山真想揍这个禽兽几拳好好撒撒气。

他们长久地对视，眼神俱带着怒意和不可言说的欲望交缠在一起，像一场只有他们二人知晓的隐秘博弈。有一瞬间他们都错以为时间静止了，可上课铃就在这时候突兀地打响了。

这铃声将他们拉回现实。

莫关山浑身一震，首先回过神来。他从这场沉默的对视中率先移开眼神，于是时间终于得以重新动态奔流起来。教室里的学生们拿着水杯和外套三三两两结伴走向操场，贺天也站起身，在见一的招呼声中接过篮球，若无其事地与气息颤抖的莫关山擦身而过，道貌岸然得仿佛刚才漫长的对视只是莫关山一个人的幻觉，仿佛他真的在这件事中扮演着一个全然无辜的角色。

“变态！”在贺天经过他身边时，莫关山咬牙切齿地用只有他们听得见的音量骂道。

贺天无所谓地笑笑，他的小奶豹又开始挠人了。

教室里的人渐渐走光了。除了那帮来自不同班级和年级的不清不白的混混，莫关山在这个学校没有什么朋友。见一如果不来招呼他，班级里的其他人从来不会主动邀请他同行。莫关山站在自己的位置旁，自然而然地成了被众人遗忘的那个。他看着空荡荡的教室，却迈不动步子。

他知道自己情动了，只因那一点点杯沿残留的体液。

贺天的存在就像是一道隐秘的口令，不费分毫气力便可轻易打开他的身体。这是与生俱来的，一个alpha对omega本能的吸引和控制。莫关山厌恶这样毫无还手之力、屈服于感官欢愉的自己，可身体深处令他烦躁甚至厌倦的灼热却再次与他的理智背道而驰。

这场情欲的折磨好像一条冗长看不到头的幽巷。莫关山站在巷子这一端，看见巷口透进一点斑斓的光，映出一个高大强健的影子……一个alpha的影子——肩宽腿长，黑瞳黑发。贺天眼睛是极细长的形状，眼尾的轮廓像一枚柳叶，弧度锋利如刀。他确然长了一双可以伤人的眼睛，可他的眼睛又叫人心甘情愿地疼。

莫关山看见了贺天遗忘在桌上的，攒成一团的黑色外套，大概是新洗的，贺天只穿了一早上，洗衣粉的人造香与贺天的信息素混杂在一起，味道不甚清晰，更像漂泊的浮萍。但莫关山从教室里残留的，属于五十多人的味道里，从那些劣质香水、女孩的化妆品、各种味道的信息素、午饭便当、汗味、人肉味里，抽丝剥茧，准确地抓住了贺天留下的气息。

他难道不知道这件外套是贺天的陷阱吗？

他甚至可以想象得到贺天站在他的桌前时带着怎样的神态摩挲他的杯沿，怎样留下这件外套，处心积虑引诱他走入早已布好的兽夹。

他对这一切知道得清清楚楚，可他还是如贺天所愿，一步一步地走进来了。

上课铃倏地打响，惊飞了窗外大树上停歇的一群雀鸟。整栋喧闹的教学楼在铃声中渐渐陷入寂静。莫关山听见自己心跳如擂，看见自己迈着虚浮的步伐，一步一步走到贺天的座位上坐下。

他将脸埋进了贺天留下的衣服里。

早在十分钟前，他将下唇贴到杯沿上的时候，他就已经硬得不行了。

Alpha致命的信息素味道瞬间包裹住莫关山的感官。他闭起眼睛，竟生出自己正被这个味道的主人紧紧拥抱在怀里的错觉。可这错觉令他该死的安心。实质的物品和气味在这一刻带给他的快意欢愉比他曾经任何一次自慰都要迅猛。他的脸被烧得通红，裤子里湿得一塌糊涂，压抑的粗喘全部被捂着口鼻的衣物堵回去，变成更加湿热色情的滚烫吐息。

莫关山的手忍不住慢慢下滑，滑进松垮的运动裤里，剥开早已被浸湿的内裤布料，握住了自己的性器。

他极快速地套弄起那一处硬挺，同时将脸往黑色外套里愈埋愈深，让贺天的味道不由分说地覆盖住其他杂乱的气息，一路劈开空气中繁杂的气味，打开他的身体，打开他每一颗细胞与每一寸毛囊，打开他通往蛾摩拉的大门。不容他拒绝，不容他退后。

他被情欲占有席卷的大脑已经无法再思考什么了，他想象着外套的主人将他拥进怀里，想象那双修长有力的手将他的臌胀难捱的性器握进掌心，他甚至想象他们接吻，贺天的舌头上有一枚舌钉，接吻的时候钢钉和牙齿碰撞发出淫靡的脆响，然后狠狠刮过他的上颚，令他在这个alpha怀中失魂颤栗。

莫关山加快了套弄的速度，指腹毫不留情地摩擦性器顶端的小孔，前列腺液像失禁一样顺着茎身流淌下来。他低低的喘息和呻吟回荡在空无一人的教室里，唾液顺着嘴角溢出滴到了外套上，可他根本管不了那么多了。他感到大腿肌肉失控一般抖动，听见自己如战鼓般倏忽响起的心跳，脉搏在皮囊下突突跳动，血液像惊涛骇浪迅猛地冲刷过他的躯体，颤栗与酥麻从尾椎爬上大脑皮层。人群与神智都离他远去，一瞬间整个世界只剩下官能需要与占有他的气味的主人。像是要将这些天被压抑着的欲望统统释放出来一样，他死死揪着贺天的外套，达到了高潮。

 

莫关山猛吸一口气，如梦初醒，愣怔地看着空旷的教室和他射出的精液。他刚才射精时没来得及遮挡，有几滴甚至溅到了贺天的外套上。

“操！”

莫关山快速抽了几张纸擦干净贺天那张被他弄得乱七八糟的桌子，又打开了旁边的窗户。

操场上喧闹的人声和篮球触地时规律的拍打声模模糊糊地传进来，淡蓝色的窗帘被风吹起，属于omega的信息素消散在风里，脸上的热度也降下来。理智逐渐回笼，莫关山这才反应过来自己刚刚做了什么……他竟然抱着贺天的外套自慰，而且畅快淋漓地射得一塌糊涂。

莫关山攥紧了拳，低着头狼狈地离开贺天的位置，坐回自己的椅子上。他在座位上蜷缩成一团，将脸深埋进掌心。

他没有注意到教室后门处伫立已久，转身离开的修长人影。

 

贺天跑回球场的时候，正赶上见一他们中场休息。见一看到主力终于来了，立刻得意地抱起篮球，朝对方队伍的球员耀武扬威地叫嚣起来。贺天勾着嘴角走过去，接过见一手里的篮球，随手投向几步开外的篮板。篮球不偏不倚地投进篮筐，球体唰地擦过网兜又撞击地面再弹开的声音干脆漂亮，引得球场外围观的女孩们发出小声的尖叫。

见一笑嘻嘻地凑上去勾住贺天的脖子，又瞬间被贺天身上浓郁的信息素熏到弹开。他惊异地瞪大眼睛，捏住鼻子跳到展正希身后：“我靠，贺天你刚刚干什么坏事去了啊，怎么这么大一股味？快离我远点离我远点！”

看我家小豹子发情去了。贺天心想。

贺天此刻的心情好极了，浑身畅快，他挑起一边唇角，坏笑着扑上去，绕过跟看白痴一样看他们耍癫的展正希，揉乱见一的头发。

 

tbc.  
=======  
撸管其实是真的没啥好写的，哎，又不玩后面，有什么意思噢。这一章有点柴，不过下章就开真车了！


End file.
